Once I Was’ : Ascension
by Koimiko
Summary: A new threat arises to separate the Sunset from the West yet again as the time of ascension grows near. Is this the real reason Sesshoumaru spent years searching for Kagome? summary might change
1. Chapter 1

_This is being displayed on two other sites since everyone has been calling for a sequel. If I hear good things I'll continue. . So Read think about it and tell me what you think. Remeber this is still in progress k ._

**word to know **_Kujo destruction

* * *

_

'Once I Was' : Ascension

Chapter 1: Week One

Blood, blood painted everything she saw the smell invaded her mind and pushed her forward. Heads rolled, bones broke, none stood against her fury. The once shine of her blade was dulled by the endless trails of blood. Vaguely she heard the others fighting as well, but even their sounds were drowned out by the screams of enemies falling to her blade.

She did not know long she had been fighting though she was tried but still she fought on nothing would prevent her from surviving. She was to slow and from out of no where there was an large gust of wind that threw her through the air. Time slowed and for a moment she heard not a thing except for the ringing in her ears.

**BOOM**

Just as quickly time started again as she felt herself impact with a tree. She felt her blade shatter against her flesh. One face flashed through her mind then . . .

Sango and Miroku had fought their way through the crowd of youkai that had attacked them until none stood where they did. The two looked at one another panting for a breath and took off to help Inu Yasha.

"Wind Scar," They heard, light filled the clearing then screams. When everything was once again quite the two looked at see only Inu Yasha standing in the now clearing leaning heavily on his sword. They rushed forward happy to see their companion alive, but still worried about their other two companions. When Sesshoumaru had decided to take Kagome with him on his patrol Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku went as well to become familiar with the routine. As a gift to Sesshoumaru and Kagome after they mate, the three planned on taking over a few nights a week so the couple could have more time together. They were excepting to encounter a few fights but this this was insane. The youkai came from no where and attacked the group for seemingly no reason.

Inu Yasha stood after a few minutes and sheathed his sword looking around.

"Oi, where's Kagome and my brother?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing. It was hours ago that we saw Lord Sesshoumaru then we were separated."

"You think Lady Kagome is with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku spoke.

"Kami I hope so . . Let's go . . there is fighting that way but I can't tell from the screams who's killing who," Inu Yasha pointed to the left of where they were.

An explosion filled his pointed ears from far away, he heard the sounds of her pain in his mind. Even as the fear of loosing her wrapped around his heart, he fought his way through the youkai. They were thinning then a sound ripped through the air and they stilled their attacks and fled.

Sesshoumaru whirled around preparing to cut down the intruders that we speeding toward him. Inu Yasha rolled out of the way as Tokijin sliced through the air. Sango and Miroku came to a complete stop staring at the red eyed Taiyoukai they looked around worried. Nothing but bodies and still no Kagome.

"Oi what was that for ?" Inu Yasha growled jumping to his feet. Sesshoumaru said nothing they watched as he turned his nose to the air and howled in fury. He couldn't smell Kagome any where, he turned in the direction the youkai fled toward and raced off. He could feel her and she was in pain. When he caught who ever it was they would pay with their lives for hurting her.

"_COME ON INU YASHA_," Sango yelled as her and Miroku took off in the same direction. They were thinking the same thing he had found Kagome. No matter how exhausted they were if she was still fighting they would fight as well.

"Keh, hurry up then," Inu Yasha spoke as he took to the trees jumping from limb to limb above their heads. _'hold on Kagome were coming, just hold on' _Inu Yasha thought hearing his brothers' growls ahead of him.

The sight that greeted them was horrible, the forest was gone huge craters littered the ground. Mangled bodies and pools of blood painted everything that was standing. The ground was even burnt in one section . Sesshoumaru was just ahead of them seemingly doing nothing but growling. The three walked toward him slowly their eyes widen when they lit upon the scene. A group of youkai were gathered around the downed figure of Kagome. Every time she moved some unknown energy would shock her until she was still again. She was bloody everywhere her once white outfit was torn and bloody her raven hair bloody as well covered her face. She was bent forward on her knees only her arms kept her upper half off the ground. The three went to step forward only to stopped by Sesshoumaru as his arm shot out.

"Do I have your attention now Western Lord?" a bloody elemental youkai step forward smirking.

"And now that you have this Sesshoumaru's attention what is it you want scum?" His voice cold and sharp.

"Now now Western Lord," The youkai mocked and again the energy rose up shocking Kagome. They watched as her nails dug into the dirt under her, they heard the breath forcible expelled from her body then saw the blood as it hit the grass.

"Stop it you bastard. What ever it is you want with my brother leave Kagome out of it," Inu Yasha growled.

"That's where your wrong hanyou it's this female . . Kagome . . that we want," the youkai smirked.

"This Sesshoumaru will not let you take her, " Sesshoumaru growled stepping forward. "you will not leave here with your life."

"You seem to forget who has the upper hand," The youkai growled the energy whipped around her again this time her back arched as is she was a cat stretching, but the angry group knew otherwise. The youkai turned to her as her arms locked to keep from hitting the ground face first. "Your good bitch better than he said but I will have you screaming in pain before my game is over."

Sesshoumaru stepped back they couldn't do anything without Kagome being hurt. Her voice in his mind was getting weaker and by Kami he wanted nothing more than to rip the bastard in two.

She hurt everywhere there was no part of her that didn't scream out in pain. And being on her knees didn't help considering her left leg was out of place. How long had it been since this started she didn't know but it had to end. The muscles in her body spasm with the next shock but still she held herself ridged. She would not give this youkai the satisfaction of voicing her pain no she had other plans, she smirked through the pain.

The ground shook under the rise of her power. The youkai turned and kicked her in the stomach laughing. Kagome saw spots before her eyes, as the breath was again forced from her body along with another stream of blood. Only sheer determination held her rigid and concentrating on gathering her energy for her next move. The bastard might have stopped her from using her power against him but there were other ways to use ones powers. It screamed at her to be released to let go to free it from its long wait.

"Give it up bitch these bonds where made especially for you. You can't escape me besides I am having to much fun with this game of mine" her body spasm again and Kagome grit her teeth.

"Your killing her, " Sango cried out watching Kagome's body as blood poured from her open wounds, the way she trembled slightly as if forcing herself to stay up.

Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha scanned the scene for any opening they could find. Still they could find nothing. But Sesshoumaru still felt the raise of Kagome's energy, her head jerked but did not raise. Her voice in his mind was gone and it left him cold and fill of fury.

Time stopped as did Kagomes breathing, her body jerked but remind prone in the same position.

The wind pick up whipping around them violently, the only trees that remained groaned under the violence of the winds. The glow around her body drew inward and took shape.

The elemental youkai and what was left of his men stepped back in shock as the glowing thing pulled from Kagomes back and sat up.

"What the--" Inu Yasha and the youkai spoke in unison but were cut off.

"So . .you . .want. .to play. . games do you?" it questioned its head cocked to the side. Glowing eyes stared from under flaming bangs at Miroku, Sango and Inu Yasha who shivered in fear staring at the glowing figure. It was light blue in color, with long flaming white hair everyone could almost see through the creature.

"What the. .it's not possible no one can do this. _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU_?" the youkai screamed in panic. it took a deep breath and rose to its feet leaving behind Kagome's prone body.

"_Kujo_," it growled into the vicious winds and whirled around its hair defying gravity as it swirled around.

"Lookout," Miroku exclaimed as the groaning trees fell and broke into pieces the splinters caught by the winds and flew toward them.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped to the side as he growled. "Don't move or you will die"

"What. .what the hell is happening Sesshoumaru ?"

"Silence" he hissed his golden eye moved back to the scene as the glowing spectral form came to stop before the youkai.

"You have entered my lands without permission . . Attacked this one, my Lord and my companions. For your crimes taste _the fury of my lord_," it hissed and spread its arms. The splinters of wood flew pasted the stilled group behind it and through its spectral form they existed in the shape of white Inu's that growled in fury as they flew toward the youkai as they tried to flee.

To Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha shock hundreds of small Inu's attacked the youkai their screams joined that of the howling winds as they were torn to pieces before their eyes. The elemental youkai fought back as his men fell only to find himself pinned to the ground by the mass of Inu's his eyes widen with shock and pain. His mind awhirl with fear and questions nothing had prepared him for this.

"Who sent you?" the spectral figure hissed he could see its glowing eyes above him.

"You'll find out bitch," He gasped out with a pained chuckle.

"Kill him," the tiny Inu's let go of him long enough to all leap at his throat ripping it out. The creature watched smirking as they feed hungrily on the body.

"Enough," the growled was heard even above the winds, The winds stilled and calmed as the Inu's turned back to splinters and fell to the ground. "return," he pointed to the pale prone figure of Kagome on the ground.

"You do not order me around youkai do you have any ideal what . . I . .am?" it hissed turning flaming eyes toward the four. Power poured off the spectral figure it wasn't calm neither was it holy as it licked against the four choking Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru simply stepped forward his jaki rising up to defend again the energy. Of course he knew what it was and he also knew the longer it fought against him the less of a chance Kagome had to recover.

"This Sesshoumaru knows very well what you are creature as you know who I am. You exist because of this Sesshoumaru's bitch and his knowledge creature. Therefore this Sesshoumaru is your Lord and master. And you will do as you are told. Now return," he growled and pointed back to the prone Kagome. The spectral figure sighed and withdraw its power it knew that voice and it never was any fun.

"If my Lord commands it will be done," it gave a sweeping bow than floated toward Kagomes body. It kneeled and fell forward sinking back into the body from where it came. Kagome glowed for a moment then it disappeared, her eyes snapped open as her lungs filled with air suddenly sending her body crashing to the ground before anyone could move.

Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha getting over the shock to their system rushed to Kagomes side. Sesshoumaru kneeled beside her and rolled her unto her back he brushed the hair form her face. He reached for the stone hanging from her neck and ripped it off, her blank jeweled eyes stared up to the sky seeing nothing. Sesshoumaru knew there was nothing to do but wait, if she did not snapped out it on her own he was prepared to help her as well.

"Slayer see to her wounds," he snapped hating the fact she would not like if he looked upon her. "Monk guard well this Sesshoumaru's intended and the slayer," The two nodded as he turned to Inu Yasha. "we will see to the one's that escaped."

"They will not escape with their lives," Inu Yasha growled taking one last look at Kagome than following his brother.

"What do you think that thing was Miroku?," Sango questioned pulling the bandages from her pack.

Miroku kicked the splinters and thought for a minutes rubbing his chin. "Energy my dear pure energy"

"That's impossible Miroku energy can be manipulated and used not take on form." she spoke working the bandages around Kagome with a sigh.

"It's not impossible Sango but that sort of skill takes centuries to prefect. I wonder just what kind of training did Lord Sesshoumaru put Lady Kagome through?"

By the time the two had returned Sango had finished the task of bandaging Kagome as best she could. She sighed and shook her head she would just have fix them when they returned to the castle. Sesshoumaru kneeled beside Kagome and looked into those blank eyes. He called out to her with his mind like he had so many times before since her return only to be met with nothingness. It bothered him that she still had not recovered. He frowned, he would face her angry over this that was assured.

**Slap**

The hit rang through the area for a moment than it was silent again. No one could believe it Sesshoumaru had hit Kagome and they could see the red print as it bleed to life quickly across her pale cheek.

She blinked not having enough strength to do much else. But Sesshoumaru's mind quickly filled with promises of death and few choice words to which he just chuckled relief washed over him. He smiled at those jeweled eyes as they turned and narrowed at him in angry.

"We are returning to the castle Kagome, you must stay wake," he carefully lifted her into his arms. Her slight whimper was unnerving but still he stood and walked away.

"What the hell was that thing Sesshoumaru it tried to kill us?"

"This is not the place to discuss such things."


	2. Chapter 2

Sry for the long wait people but my favorite Aunt died. My mother has been in the ICU. And my Twin Sister has found out she has lung cancer. Who would so like to be me right now? But anyway as my sister says you write to laugh, cry and smile, to feel better if even for a few minutes. So here I am bring you another chapter.

*words to know*

Goban- the solid wood broad used to play the Japanese game Igo (ee-go)

Go-ishi -the stones used to play the game (1 set black the other white)

Mizukagami - scrying pool

Madoshi - sorcerer

As always Read and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 2: Week One pt 2

_**She is a white jade goddess among mortals, a singular bright and shiny star within the heavens.**_

_**Her magnificent jewels never left the goban even as her fragile white jade appendage**__**brought the tea cup to her flower petals. **_

_**The night sky rode upon her perfect brow like a heavenly crown. Flowing and full of twinkling stars.**_

_**Oh to be the sunlight as it made love to the white jade goddess holding her within its bright and shining arms. **_

"_Please pay attention young Lord," the young tiger finally looked away too the tutors every growing relief. _

_The young tiger found he could not keep his eyes off the female. She was always with Sesshoumaru and never spoke a word to anyone. But the way she carried herself, the things she did made him want to know everything there was to know about her. _

"_Sensei do you know her?"_

"_I believe that is . . . Mistress Kagome young lord. She is Lord Sesshoumaru's constant companion. "_

"_Is she of mating age?"_

"_That is something I would not know young lord. And something you should not concern yourself with. Your father would have my head if he knew you were not studying."_

_His eyes returned to the platform surrounded by a sea of flowers. Stone beams held up the slanted roof giving the two a small relief from the blazing sun over head. A shaft of sunlight illumated his white jade goddess and part of the large goban that sat between her and the stupid mutt that kept her prisoner. The click of the go-ishi made his pointed ear twitch as he wonder if she was winning. _

"_That's enough for today," his tutor's voice again bringing him from his amazement. With a nod of his head he rose and slowly walked toward his goddess. Neither raised an eye from the goban, but Sesshoumaru's growled warning told him they knew of his presence. He watched the broad for a while but couldn't resist watching her as well. _

_**She is the sun and I the flower i could not help but bathe in the warmth of her glow. **_

_**She is a bright and shining flame that called to me and like a moth i could not resist.**_

_Again he was brought from his thoughts, this time by the growl of his hated enemy. He blinked and focused on the goban with a smirk. He couldn't believe it she had won, she had beat the dirty mutt. He was about to congratulate her when he was beaten to it. The look of disgust painted his face as the mutt lifted her delicate white jade appendage and soiled it with his filthy mouth. He turned away _

"_Come we will have a rematch another day," he heard the mutt speak yet she still said nothing. He turned and watches them leaving the gardens arm in arm. The Inu even had the nerve to look back at him all smug and victories. Oh how he hated that mutt. _

_He never let the goddess out of his sight. _

Nothing would stop him from owning that female he did not care who stood in his way. They would all die and in the end he would be the one walking way with the most powerful female to ever walk the earth. He had wanted her ever since he first laid eyes on her when they but pups. It was because of that bastard Sesshoumaru that she did not even look his way. But he would make it right, he would make her notice him. Too many years went into his plans. He even let that bastard snake make a fool out of him to be seen by her and she finally noticed him, his heart soared to the heavens when she turned her eyes in his direction. Than to hold her in his arms as he did, he almost died from happiness.

Than again she left them for that bastard. What did Sesshoumaru have that he lacked? What was he missing?

Did she not care one bit that he loved her as well? What would he have to do to get her to see that no one loved her like he did?

He blinked brought from his thoughts only to be drench from head to toe with water. His eyes narrowed. Everything had been going well, though the Mizukagami he had seen the creature's he paid aquire his female. But now the Mizukagami was in pieces and the Madoshi deep in thought.

"Explain this," he hissed.

"I told My Lord you should have waited. Your Lady is too powerful; it is the way of the Earth Spirits to protect themselves before accession. Too many have lost their lives," the Madoshi sighed.

"And when would be a good time? Hm? My female is powerful in her own right," he snapped.

"Hai My Lord's, Lady is powerful but this one recommends you snatch your Lady up after Ascension"

"Explain"

"Your Lady is a mixed breed. After her accession for two weeks she will be vulnerable. She will have to expel her Miko soul in order to obtain the true powers of the Souls of Nature. In those two weeks your Lady will be confused, afraid and weak. All her barriers physical and mental will be down, any spell the Western Lord has cast over her will also be null. If my Lord takes away all that will remind his Lady of the other male at the end of the two weeks you will have your Lady back. My Lord."

He smirked not even worrying how this creature knew all that he did. _'That sounds well enough. But'_

"After her Miko soul is expelled what happens to it?" he asks finally noticing the frown on the creature's face.

'_The fool would have to ask. Damn it. It has been so long since I have found a creature this powerful so close to ascension. A Mix-breed. Her Miko soul can make me immortal. Than nothing will stop me.'_

"Answer me," he grabs the creature up by his haori a little taken back by his smirk.

"Has my Lord ever heard of the Miko jewel, The Shikon?"

"H-Her soul becomes the fabled jewel of souls?" he gasped.

"Hai, My Lord once every thousand years a powerful mixed-breed will ascend. The least powerful soul will be expelled in the form of a jewel. That crystallized soul is then given to her chosen male. The jewel is absorbed by the worthy male and it armors him against famine, all-ki, natural and unnatural forces, even time itself so he can exist beside the Soul of Nature until she tries and takes her place among the Kami." _'but you will not have it fool'_

He dropped the creature in his shock and left the marbled room. He knew she was powerful and would be even more so. But this. . Not only will he have a powerful mate, but his power as well would be above even that of the Western mutt when he absorbs the jewel.

He laughed _'Hai this will do nicely' _he had already disposed of his brother and father. None were the wiser of what happen leaving him the Lord of the Lands. When he got rid of the Western mutt Kagome would love him for freeing her and would become his mate. After that none would stand against him.

It was so easy to play the weakling. He paid handsomely to get into that hellhole after Kikyo had failed him. Hai, he knew where she was and plotted as those fools questioned each other at every meeting to no end.

So he devised a scheme to help endear him to her. It took some time and a little humiliation but it worked. Nevertheless after his men attacked the place and they escaped she still retuned to that bastard.

He knew she didn't remember him. How could she when that bastard would not even let her look at another creature besides him. She never knew how he watched her and loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her.

_The cell if you can call it that was nothing more than a craved out piece of earth. If you laid out bodies head to toe the room would be four bodies across, standing up the room was one body high. A barrier made from dark unearthly magic blocked the only exist. But made it so the guards could see into the cells when they chose to wander the underground halls. Because they were underground torches blazed most hours of the day casting some light for the human captives. Mostly the whole of the underground was dark and smelled of soil and blood. The cell itself had one tiny hole that cast a tiny shaft of sunlight in to the darkness in the day time. Oddly there was a tiny jingle that made his ears twitch every so often, especially in the winter months._

_He lay in the corner on one of the blankets taking it all in. the warded chain around his neck making his body feel heavy. He wasn't there to fight like all the other prisoners. But his cellmate was. His eyes strayed to the darken corner she had slide into her back against the dirt wall. He knew she wasn't sleeping, her eyes was closed breathing slow yet her body was tense as if waiting for something. He sighed inwardly he had been watching her since her return and she was as still as a statue._

_Even bruised and battered she was still perfect in his eyes. She was still the White Jade Goddess he thought of her in his foolish youth. _

_**Oh to worship at her tabi feet again was but a dream for so long. Although the night sky that surrounded her and the pale jade of flesh was blemished with streaks of blood and salted water she was never more beautiful. **_

_It would be even more so when the imperfections faded and she was enshrined within walls of marble and wood. Only the softest silks when adorn her heavenly body, only the brightest and most perfect jewels would touch my white jade goddess. _

_And when the time was right __only __he would worship at the altar that was her cradled among the softest and biggest pillows he would have created just for her. In return for his love and devotion she would in her infinite grace proved him with powerful heirs the likes of which none have ever known. _

_**Their love would be legendary.**_

The creature within him purred in delight their extreme patience was finally paying off. His father had told him once the thing he dreamed of having was just that dreams.

"_But its all coming true now father. I am Lord of the Lands and soon, very soon I will have a powerful mate and cubs of my own." _


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry everyone the days seem to get by me quicker then before but i am trying to get these things posted. After re-reading Chapter 1 i found i did not finish it so here it is. _

_R/R people tell me what you think. _

* * *

_Chapter 3: Week One pt. 3_

_They trekked back to the palace in silence each keeping their eyes open for a attack. _

_A few growled words from the upset Taiyoukai had everyone in the palace fleeing back to their work. Kagome in his arms Sesshoumaru went straight to his study followed by the silent three. They watched almost in awe as Sesshoumaru carefully placed Kagome down on a stack of pillows behind his desk. Making sure her back was supported by the wall. They couldn't see her because of the way Sesshoumaru hovered in front of her but they did see the movement of Sesshoumaru's shoulders followed by a snap of bone and the quick intake of breath from Kagome. _

_After a few moments of nothing Sesshoumaru stood "You must stay awake," Kagome blinked but did nothing else everything within her screaming in pain. _

_Inu Yasha paced while Sango and Miroku made themselves sit in patience they knew he would only speak when he was ready not before and no amount of pushing would work. Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly before turning to the window forcing himself to look away from the battered form of his beloved. _

_It had been a very long time since he had to face down that creature. In the beginning he thought it a prudent step for Kagome to know every spell and every form of energy manipulation there was to know. Some even the darkest creatures were afraid to perform but he wanted there to be nothing his beloved could not do. That was until this spell the side effects are life threatening, the massive amount of energy the creature takes leaves the body . . __**'Sesshoumaru**__' the light whisper caressed his mind bring him from his deep thoughts. _

"_To put it simply it is called The Soul of Nature. The creature is not just energy but what this Sesshoumaru's intended will grow to be. " _

"_That's not possible," Miroku gasped out earning a slight growl from Sesshoumaru as his narrowed eyes landed on him. "The Soul of Nature is a myth a fairy tale that sorcerers made up about creatures of nature to make them seem more powerful."_

"_Do you doubt this Sesshoumaru's words your own eyes monk?'_

"_I am not doubting you Sesshoumaru-sama or my own eyes but you have to admit it is a little far fetched if that thing was the Soul of Nature that would make Lady Kagome's bloodline direct descendents of the Kami of nature. And not just a piece of a earth spirit lives within her, she is nature its self"_

"_But Kenai said" Inu Yasha started but shook his head not wanting to believe he had been lied too._

"_What Kenai said and did not say bears no meaning on what is Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru stated ignoring Miroku's statement leaving both him and Sango in shock as they stared at the silent Kagome. _

"_Souls of Nature do not exist my father told me the whole of the bloodline was hunted to extinction because of the deadly powers they hold over the lands. When Earth Spirits ascends they are not only connected to the land they live on but the whole of the planet thus the name Soul of Nature They are nasty little creatures that play tricks on humans and youkai that cost most their lives. That's why earth spirits are killed before they ascend," Sango stated getting over her shock. 'Kagomes is nothing like that' _she finished silently.

"Do you really think Slayer that beings as powerful as those would let themselves be wiped out that easily," Sesshoumaru snapped.

"But Kenai never"

"Kenai missed her chance at ascension," Sesshoumaru snapped and turned back to the window looking out over his lands. "What this Sesshoumaru is about to impart will not be repeated or death will quickly follow."

"Damn it Sesshoumaru just tell us already," Inu Yasha growled out. Sesshoumaru quickly turned from the window and took a seat beside Kagome laying her half across his lap he ran his fingers along her bruised jaw line softly. He cared not that his white hakama was being stained by her blood. He lightly moved her harden hairs carefully from her face and stared in her pained jeweled eyes as she stared up at him in question. No one moved as they watched the feared Lord, if anyone would have told them this was Sesshoumaru the blood thirsty Taiyoukai they had watched for years they would have laughed in their faces.

"Father explained to this Sesshoumaru the true nature of the beings of the bloodline sunset. A mixed bred of miko and earth spirit and only through ascension can their true powers be unleashed. But Kenai missed her chance at ascension choosing instead to only be tried to the West and Father. Kenai did not want the other lords to rebel against father if word got out of the being he had tied to his bloodline. No amount of youkai would be crawling from high and low to take her from the west for their own."

"But won't the same thing happen with Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"My Lovely Sango has a point Lord Sesshoumaru will not the other Lords seek to claim Lady Kagome as their own?"

"Idiot how can they seek to claim Kagome when she is about to be my brothers mate," Inu Yasha huffed his eyes took in the two. "But still how do you know Kagome will ascend its not like it's set in stone?"

"On their 7th hundred and 9th year of life when they have saw both the good and bad of life the earth will call to them telling of a deep pain . A call that will move their very soul to action they will have no choice but to answer. When 7th and 10 is reached ascension shall be theirs with all the powers granted to them from the great Kami . The power to grow and build the power to give and destroy for the centuries to follow and by their side a chosen one shall reside to hold the balance of their large souls," He quoted the passage he had read in Kenai's journal as if he had just read it yesterday. "Father was not meant to be by Kenai's side they let too many obstacles stand in their way no such thing shall happen to this Sesshoumaru and my intended".

"Are you saying you groomed Kagome to ascend Sesshoumaru?" Inu Yasha growled clinch his fist. "You want her ascend for your own need for power?" he spat.

"Hold your tongue Inu Yasha you know not what you speak" Sesshoumaru snapped again standing with Kagome in his arms. "enough talk this Sesshoumaru intended needs him and nothing more is to be disclosed." he walked away without looking back.

He reached his rooms and placed Kagome carefully on the bed and hunched over her still form.

"Let this Sesshoumaru bare some of the pain My little assassin," but she stubbornly refused he pulled back away from her narrowing his eyes. "Fine lie there and suffer." he growled and swept out his room in a fit returning again to his study.

Nobody understood not even his father understood this all consuming need, the depth of the drive to see this though. Sure he craved power like most creatures but this went beyond that. It went beyond simple love and lust, he was not driven by some pathetic show of emotion. Sesshoumaru stilled and smirked at the creature within as it gave its comments to his train of thought. _'okay well maybe I am doing this for one pure emotion. And one he knew very well'_

Kagome sighed painfully as she moved her body to the edge of the bed her feet falling to the floor almost soundlessly. she worked her body until she was sitting up and stood after some struggling. The room spent for a moment then settled as she clutched on to the bed post. After sometime she forced her feet to move slowly she made her way to the bathing chamber and walked straight into the bathing pool. She peeled the now slopping wet clothing from her body and let it float in the water as she soaked. The sting from her closing wounds kept her awake and alert as the water pulled free the dried blood from her hair and body. She didn't have to the strength to do much but what she did zapped what little strength she did have. Now she felt herself slipping away caring not that her body was slipping farther into the water. Darkness descended upon her quickly leaving her unaware.

Sesshoumaru paid no mind to the bed as he entered the room with a sigh then his bathing chambers. He stopped seeing dark strands of what he assumed was hair floating on the top the water. It wasn't until he saw the tiny hand that he rushed into the water and pulled Kagome to the side. His hands shook as he gently cokes the water up and out , relief washed over him in a span of what seem to be a lifetime as she made a noise in the back of her throat.

Kagome was confused for a moment something was holding her in place, but she didn't have the strength in which to struggle so she settled for making any sound she could. Even that took more strength then she had.

He draped her across a stone bench and quickly went to get a towel, when he returned he stopped. For the first time before his very eyes the scars left from his fathers punishment. Other scars laced those and even though they were healed you can still see where her skin was stitched back together . Some pieces of her skin where darker other pieces where raised it was like some kind of morbid patchwork cloak. It stretched from shoulder to shoulder neck to waist he couldn't help but take in every line search out every detail. It made his stomach twist almost as if he was going to be sick. Guilt rose up inside him again eating away at his soul, he couldn't stop the whine that slipped from his throat.

'**does it make you happy now that you have seen? Does it please you to see how ugly I've become'**

His lips thinned but he said nothing as he quickly set to work drying her skin and hair. Tenderly he carried in his arms placing her on the bed and climbed behind her, holding her to his chest.

"Do you remember the last time Kenai found us bathing together?" He heard the small noise that he knew told of her listening. "She cussed every word known while telling us we were too old to be bathing together. But it stopped nothing did it? You my little assassin are still as beautiful as the day I laid eyes on you when you were nothing but I tiny pup," he pulled her face to the side and covered her lips with his own. Releasing some of his jaki into her, he knew she was too weak to fight him. His energy would do the work hers could not. He felt her body tense and relax with every breath he breathed into her body. In moments like these he could feel the emotions within her as they war against his own. He knew she didn't like when he forced this but it was the only way he knew that would help her when she wouldn't willingly share her pain. Her weak aura was easily subdued by his own as he soothed her . He knew the exact moment she gave into sleep and he withdrew from her braking the connection between them.

It took him a few minutes to collect himself too soothe the beast within him. It had been so long since they connected like this, it wasn't as deep as when she did it. But still it effected all of him and the beast did not like to be separated from her.

_He paced outside her door waiting for the okay to enter. She had been injured and, not the usual injuries she got from battle. No the bastard tried to gut his Kagome and he took pleasure in gutting him. But it still didn't take away the pain of his beloved. _

_At last the door opened and his fathers look cut him to the bone. He couldn't even look Kenai in the eye as she walked pasted him. He hurried into the room and hunched over her prone form. Pained blue eyes met his own , he licked her cheek and whimpered for her. "share your pain with me," he whispered touching his forehead to hers. They didn't need the spell anymore her rekion-ki spiked causing a spike in his jaki, a taste of her blood and her pain became his. Sesshoumaru had to bite his tongue to keep from howling in pain. His insides were on fire as he fell on the bed beside her. _

_As time went on her pain would only last moments within him than he would go numb for a few seconds. Until, it was like instead hearing her heartbeat he could feel it next to his own. He could feel every breath she took , when she swallowed, even the slight hunger she felt. Even her thoughts were part of him. It was like they had become one being . His beast loved, lived for these moments when she willing shared her pain with them. His jaki working to heal what could have left a scar into smooth untouched skin in minutes._

_Sesshoumaru pulled her close to his body, making sure that any movement she made would be felt by him. A slight smile touched his lips when he thought again about when they were younger. After Kagome would share her pain with him she would be up bright and early the next morning and practicing in the dojo with him to the surprise of both their parents. What should have took days to heal was done in hours for one he was glad having seen Kenai suffer for days on end after being hurt was enough. _

_Snapping out of his thoughts at Kagomes slight movement Sesshoumaru finally noticed the contented growl rumbling from his chest. He could almost feel the beast within him wagging its massive tail in happiness. For four lifetimes they sought her return, for even longer they wanted, craved this simple act. No ever knew they shared a bed when they were younger. Nothing sexual was ever involved, no simply laying close to her skin to skin contact. He watched her grow , from the baby softness of her skin from a pup to the firm softness of a warrior female as she grew. Its just this time instead of them being cushioned by each others legs, she was draped across his body like he always wanted. He resisted the urges for so long . But now Sesshoumaru rested his clawed hand on the firm rounded backside of his beloved with a true smile. _

_He would have to wait a little longer to claim her as a mate. Because for a true ascension she would have to be a virgin to reach her true power . And contrary to what his brother thought he didn't want his Kagome to ascend because of the power she would gain. No, there were other benefits to ascension. But that was not the problem. Only one of the females in Kagomes Bloodline ever ascended and she gave her life to save Kenai when she decided not to ascend. And there in lied the problem because there was none other left of the bloodline left but Kagome it was guaranteed that if she didn't ascend she would die in another hundred years._

_So what was there left for him to do? _


End file.
